kaleidostarfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Narutoheroes12
=2008= Hi Hi Narutoheroes12 -- we are excited to have Kaleido Star Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro 17:28, July 19, 2008‎ Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've done a great job starting this wiki with a lot of interesting content! I added some category tags to your pages: categories are a great way to keep information organized and easy to find for visitors. Let me know if you have any questions or if I can help you set anything up (templates, skin, etc...) by leaving a message on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 19:49, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Logo Upload Hi. I'm not sure I understand -- which page is claiming to be protected? When I go to Image:Wiki.png and click "Upload a new version of this file" it pulls up the usual upload screen for me. Is that what didn't work? Anyhow, if you can't make it work, you can upload the file under a different name and I will move it to wiki.png for you... -- Wendy (talk) 15:55, 24 July 2008 (UTC) =2009= May Wong Narutoheroes12, I made a minor change in the May Wong article because you spelled the name of the character May Wong played in Swan Lake wrong--it's actually Odile, and even the subtitles on the ADV release DVD's use this spelling. --Sacto1922 01:43, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I changed slightly the listing of roles in Layla Hamilton's entry because if you remember from the second OVA, the show Layla plays the lead on Broadway is named Phoenix (look at the marquee at the end of the OVA). The Legend of Phoenix title is used for the Kaleido Stage show where Sora plays the lead character. --Sacto1922 00:49, September 7, 2009 (UTC) =2010= Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) =2012= hi =2014= Character lists Regarding List of Minor Characters and List of Major Secondary Characters, would it be okay if I split the contents of these pages (the sections) into their own pages? I could retain the groupings via category groupings if you'd like that level of importance maintained for them. I assume 'major secondary' outranks 'minor'. To shrink that a bit I'm wondering if we could just say 'secondary' instead of 'major secondary' and 'tertiary' instead of minor? It would allow easier discussion of the characters. +Y 05:36, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi. I'm Narutoheroes12 on a secondary account (Can't quite remember the stuff I had for my last account). And you're free to do so. 05:50, March 15, 2014 (UTC)